The Silver Crystal power of love and friendship
by SailorEevee
Summary: A Sailor Moon/Digimon/Pokemon crossover based on the end of the Sailor MoonS movie
1. Dreams and Realities

The Silver Crystal power of love and friendship prt1  
  
  
Author's note: This is an alternate ending to the Sailor Moon S movie, and it is a Pokemon/Sailor Moon/Digimon crossover. (If the Silver crystal power of love and friendship isn't called that in the dubbed movie, I apologise for any confusion, since I have the subtitled japanese version.)  
*Tokyo,Japan*  
"How will we beat this Ice witch?" asked Rei, trying to figure it out on her own, but having no luck at all. Artemis, who had been silent, suddenly spoke up."I read in the moon kingdom once about somthing like this. It said that an evil star came to earth, turning it frozen and lifeless. But using the Silver Crystal power of love and friendship, the earth was saved."   
"But Artemis, what is this power? What does it mean by the power of love and friendship?" Usagi wondered, finally interested in the meeting. "It was said that heroes from two different worlds would come together to change the fate of Earth." Artemis replied, looking longingly out the window. "What's wrong?" asked Minako, worried about the cat. "He's still sad about how Luna has fallen in love with a human." Usagi said also watching Artemis with a worried look. "I....I'm just fine..." Artemis muttered, a tear coming down his cheek."Why Luna?......"  
*Digiworld*  
"Taaaaaiiiiccchhiii.....I'm tired! Can we rest?" Mimi whined, moaning and rubbing her feet. But she wasn't the only one. Takeru and Hikari were just barely keeping up, and Koushiro was far behind, typing on his laptop. "Fine, let's camp for the night." Taichi said, wincing at Mimi's screeching. The digidestined dropped to the ground gratefully, rubbing aching feet,scratching bug bites, and taking care of various cuts and bruises. Yamato was the only one who diddn't drop; he went to get firewood instead. After about two hours, the digidestined had eaten and had dropped off to sleep, with Tachi and Agumon as first watch.  
"Yamato....Yamato...." The voice kept ringing in his head. What did she want? "Yamato...come with me..." An image appeared in his dreams. She was like a princess with long blond hair, fashioned in odangos, and bright blue eyes,calling to him, telling to come to her, to follow her. The dream wouldn't leave him alone. Yamato woke in a sweat, and saw that he would probably not get any sleep that night. He got up to take a long walk so he could clear his head. Gabumon, who had woken up when Yamato had gotten up, followed silently.  
"Sora...Sora..I need your help.." Sora rubbed her forehead, trying to get the image of a crying princess out of her head. Finally, after realizing that she wouldn't get any sleep, due to the dream, she decided to take a walk. Biyomon also followed, gliding silently behind Sora. She couldn't understand what was going on, but she could see how troubled Sora was, so she decided to let Sora go. They walked to a small clearing, where Sora sat down to think. "Biyomon, have you ever had a dream that told you to do somthing?" she asked. "Not really, us digimon don't really dream. We're computer data, remember?" "Oh, okay,sorry."  
"Sora? Is that you?" Sora's head snapped up, as she recognized Yamato's voice. "Yeah...listen, did you have a dream..."   
"One with a princess, and she was.."  
"Asking for you?"  
"You had that dream too,Yamato?"  
"Uh-huh, I did. Do you think that dream was real?"  
"I...I don't know.."  
*Tokyo*  
"Luna? Are you here yet?" Usagi called when she got home after the meeting. "Yes..." came a soft voice from upstairs. Luna sat on Usagi's bed, crying. "Luna...what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
"N...nothing, but I need you and the rest of the senshi here right now. "You need everyone else here too? Uh okay, I'll call them." Usagi called the other senshi, and soon they all had gotten to Usagi's house. "What's going on Luna?" Makoto asked. "I know how to save Earth. I need you all to form a circle, and act like you're teleporting." "Okay.. ready, SAILOR TELEPORT!!!" But insted of them teleporting, the senshi heard a loud crash in the bushes. "What is that?" Rei said turning toward the others. "I don't know, but we're going to find out." said Usagi, as two human figures slowly got up from the bushes. 


	2. Mysterious visitors

The Silver Crystal power of love and friendship prt2  
  
  
"Luna? What happened? Who are..." Usagi asked, eyeing the two approaching figures. "You'll have to find out for yourself." Luna replied, and she left, running into the bushes. "She's probably going back to Kakeru." Usagi thought, but then she returned her attention to the fast approaching figures. "We need light Rei.." Rei turned and cried out "Fire soul!" The flame hit a branch and Rei picked it up, using it as a torch.  
The light revealed a tall blond haired boy, with a strange haircut and the most piercing  
blue eyes she had ever seen. Next to him was a brown haired girl, with light brown eyes and a worried expression as she checked the boy over. "Yamato, your arm, you landed really hard on it, are you sure it's okay?" The boy angerly glared at her and turned away. "It's just fine Sora."   
Behind the two were the strangest looking creatures that the senshi had ever seen. The larger one had blue and white striped fur over a bright yellow lower body. It had four limbs, but the fur had one other set. Even weirder, it had a horn on it's head, and appeared to be intelligent, also checking the boy over. The other creature was bright pink in color, and looked like a large bird. It also seemed intellegent, but was looking at the girl instead. Both seemed worried. Then one of them, the bird, actually spoke. It surprised everyone except the strangers."Sora, are you sure you're okay?" The girl,Sora, simply nodded, and returned to her inspecting, but the boy quickly noticed the senshi edging closer to them.  
"Gabumon, be ready..." The boy warned. The striped dog stopped and nodded. "Now! Digivolve!" The boy, Yamato, shouted. "Right!! Gabumon warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!" Usagi screamed, scared of the huge metal covered wolf in front of her.  
"M...Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi cried out, hitting MetalGarurumon in the chest and dedigivolving him to Gabumon. "Wait Yamato! Why did you attack them? We dn't know what they want." Sora said walking up to the senshi, the bird following her closely. "Hi, I'm Sora, and that's Biyomon." Sora said, indicating the bird behind her. "And that's Yamato, with his digimon, Gabumon."  
"Digimon?" Makoto asked, very confused. "What the heck is a digimon?" Minako added."A digimon is a digital monster!" replied Biyomon. "Okay, and how did the do..uh,Gabumon, get bigger?" Rei warily asked. "He digivolved. But I'll explain that later. I just want to know where we are." Sora replied, looking around. "You don't know? You're in Tokyo,Japan." Usagi said a little confused with the strangers.  
"Tokyo! We're home! Yamato, we're home!" Sora shouted happily. Then she did a double take. "Where's Odiba? Heighton View Terrace? That brige we destroyed?"  
"Huh? What's she talking about?" Makoto asked. "I don't know Mako." Rei replied. "I'd never heard of those places, and there's no bridge anywhere near here."Usagi said.  
Sora was shocked. This wasn't the Tokyo she knew! "Maybe this is an Alternate world, just like the digiworld." she whispered to Yamato."Maybe" he replied, just as confused as she was. "Oh, we didn't introduce ourselves! I'm Usagi." Usagi said pointing to herself.  
"I'm Rei"  
"I'm Minako"  
"I'm Makoto"  
"I'm Ami"  
"It's nice to meet you" said Sora, but in her mind she wondered if she would ever get home. 


End file.
